Order Up
by lacksubstance
Summary: Bigger Summary inside: When the cast are out of town promoting the newest season of Glee, they wine down with a nice dinner and interesting conversations about oral sex? HeYa Oneshot Glee Kink meme


**Title: **Order Up

**Pairing: **Heya; Heather/Naya

**Summary: **When the cast are out of town promoting the newest season of Glee, they wine down with a nice dinner, interesting conversations, and when a question is prompted about oral sex well Naya can't turn down the challenge to show her fellow cast mates her talent, which unbeknownst to her, sparks a very curious Heather. **ONE-SHOT** HeYa kink meme

**Disclaimer: Glee kink meme, so do not own idea; just writing.**

**x.x.x.x.x**

It's been a long yet uneventful day for the Glee cast as they are up and about New York City, promoting season three of the show. After being placed on several shows, like _Good Morning America _and _The Today Show_, some separating for _Live with Regis and Kelly_, it's no wonder they all just wanted to either crash or get totally wasted.

For Naya, there was never an excuse to not have a drink and everyone knew it, although they would say she had a little too much, depending the circumstances. Luckily for her, she centers herself around people who will take care of her in her intoxicated state.

So that night in the city, Lea recommended they'd go to this amazing restaurant she always gushed about every time she was back in her home state. Everyone could tell if Lea could live anywhere, it'd be New York; you could just see the sparkles in her eyes at the slight mention of the glamorous state and in some ways that's how people usually compared her to Rachel.

So Naya, Heather, Jenna, Telly, Dianna, Kevin, Mark and Lea stepped into the doors of the slightly crowded place. The lights were dimmed, but not bad enough to where you can't see. They tried to get the rest of the cast to come with them, but they just really wanted to crash and you can tell they were exhausted because even with the bribery of alcohol and Diet Coke, they still refused.

"Seven please," Lea stated to the hostess, who grabbed the menus under the desk and guided them towards the back where their bigger tables were. She placed their menus down in front of their chairs as each cast member took their respective seats.

"You're right Lea, this place is beautiful," Jenna commented as Lea simply offered her a smile in response.

"Yeah well I'm not saying anything till I get a drink," Naya joked, opening her menu and scaling the beer section instantly, as everyone just laughed at her comment.

After a short few minutes, their waitress shuffled towards them ready to take their drink order and not shockingly everyone got something that had alcohol in some shape or form in it. After chatting away, their order came and just like that it was the instant start for everyone to really get loose.

While Telly shared some random stories that made people laugh hysterically and place their two senses in here or there, more drinks were being ordered and as soon as their food showed up the conversation only got more interesting.

"My food looks like a vagina," Jenna commented slightly tipsy, making everyone bust out laughing except for Telly, who just tried to stay as serious as possible, waiting for the laughter to die down.

"Hmm too bad, I was hoping it'd look like sausage," he replied back, giving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, causing Kevin and Mark to laugh awkwardly but the girls to bust into hysterics yet again.

After the laughter died down a bit, everyone began digging into their dinners, but Jenna had something she really wanted to ask and maybe it had to do with all the alcohol she consumed, but she really thought this question needed to be asked.

"So I have a question for you men, do you have like have a technique on how to go down on a girl? I just know that, by experience some guys just really suck at it," Jenna asked, causing eyes to peel away from their food to Mark and Kevin, who just looked at the girls and Telly, awaiting their replies.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Naya?" Mark joked to his ex girlfriend, who just smirked at him. Regardless of their short lived romance, they obviously remained friends and he even joked around with her about their short lived sex life as well, which she always replied with a witty comeback.

"Oh you were terrible at it," she simply stated, taking a swig of her beer, making everyone "oooh" in response. He just shook his head with a sly grin, pointing his spoon in her direction. "Careful Mark, you know what they say about spooning. It leads to forking," she adds, holding her fork back up at him, making him laugh.

As Heather watched this exchange she couldn't help, but really become insecure about this question. Though, she didn't have to answer it, she hated these kinds of questions being brought up around her, just because she's never experienced anything like that. It was embarrassing, she considered to herself. At her age, she should've experienced oral sex and actually gotten off from it, but alas she hasn't and it sucked knowing her cast mates have.

"I mean do you guys just think that diving in is just going to make us cum?" Jenna pries to the guys, making Kevin look at her.

"Crispy, I can't explain what I do. You guys might steal my skills if I reveal my secret," he tells her softly, making the girls laugh, especially Naya.

"Please Bee, I don't need to know about your skills to eat pussy," she comments, taking another bite of her food.

"Oh no?" He counters back as she simply shakes her head, chugging the last of her beer, then hailing the waitress down for another one; this would be her fourth and she was feeling good; great even.

"Hell no, I can eat a girl out like no one else can," she states confidently with a proud smile, as her new beer is set down in front of her. Lea hands her the fruit that came with her drink and she looks at her confused.

"Well show us because oddly enough I am dying to know how you do it," Lea states as Naya takes one more look at the pieces of fruit, then with a shrug she takes them from Lea and begins to guide her tongue slowly over the orange, causing Heather's eyes to fixate on just that muscle.

Naya flicks the skin of the orange as the other cast just keep their eyes glued to the brunette with smirks plastered upon their faces, except for Heather. No, Heather was more interested in the technique. She watched as her best friend let her lips cover the entire piece of orange and take a bite out, before bringing her tongue out and licking the peel clean of its juices.

"It could go on much longer, but I didn't want to turn any of you on anymore than I already have," Naya states cockily, making them just scoff. Naya was one of those drunks that gets a big ego and thinks she's hot shit, when in reality she really is as insecure as the average woman, but it clearly doesn't show when she's being interviewed or with friends.

Heather's eyes remained on the empty peel with constant replays of the actions that just took place in her mind. Sure they were fresh, but at any rate she just couldn't get the image of the way Naya's lips completely took over that entire peel. She knew she had full lips; anyone with eyes could see that, but it was obvious that she knew how to use them. She could tell even when they did that minor bedroom scene in season two, when Naya's lips kissed the corner of her lips down her neck; trying to keep it as age appropriate as possible.

"Heather?" Her name being called snapped her out of her trace, allowing her eyes to fix on the person who owned the voice, which it belonged to Naya. "We're leaving now. You good? Do you want anything else before we get out of here?" She asked her with her words somewhat slurred, but nothing that Naya couldn't handle.

Heather just shook her head, mustering the best smile possible to try to hide the hidden desires she had trapped within her body, more or less between her legs. That part was throbbing more than she had ever anticipated in would, especially from Naya.

She paid her share of the bill, taking a giant sip of her drink then finally got out of her seat quickly making her way out of the restaurant with her friends, trying desperately to get over the feelings and thoughts that encircled her mind. She just wanted the agonizing feeling to go away because she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it, except if she took care of it herself, but it wouldn't be the same; all honesty she hated doing it. More so, she hated knowing that the reason she got this way will be the only thing she'll be thinking about, only this time Naya's lips wouldn't be attacking a piece of fruit.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Naya pulled the hotel room door open and glided in with Heather in tow, who closed it gently behind them. As she got more into the room she saw Naya pulling clothes out to take a shower as she lowered herself on one of the beds. Her mind was still caught on the previous events and she hopelessly wanted her brain to shut up, but alas it wouldn't and now that throbbing only got severely worse.

"Nay," she spoke softly, fiddling awkwardly with her hands in her lap. Naya hums as a response to show that she heard her as she's bent over her suitcase looking through it to find something to wear to bed.

"Were you serious when you said you can eat a girl out like no else can?" She asked causing Naya to turn around and eye the blonde who sat on the bed still as uncomfortable as the moment they walked in.

"Yeah of course. Heather you know I've been with girls before," she shrugs, crossing her legs. This conversation was getting serious in Naya's nearly sober mind. She wasn't completely drunk, but definitely tipsy, so she was definitely sober enough for a conversation like this.

"No, no I know that, but-," Heather cut her own words of in mid sentence to return back into her thoughts. Naya was her best friend, so why was this so awkward and hard for her? Because she felt almost ashamed that she'd have to think about this nagging feeling? Because she's never really had anyone go down on her before? Well that's incredibly uncomfortable for a twenty-four year old to confess who has a boyfriend at that.

"What's going on?" Naya asks concerned, causing the blonde to sigh heavily.

"You've been kind of off since that whole question was even brought up," Naya added only causing Heather to want to shrink into a ball and just hide under the bed; she regretted opening her mouth about it now.

Heather lets out another heavy sigh, closing her eyes and finally letting it out. "I've never been given oral before," she said quickly, afraid to open her clenched eyes, terrified that Naya would just be sitting there with her eyes wide and suddenly bust out in laughter, but after a short minute no laughter came, so she peeled one eye open and saw Naya sitting there like normal. No judging eyes, no stupid grin that looked like it was ready to explode into fits of hysterics.

"So what's wrong with that?" Naya finally stated with a shrug.

"It's wrong because I have a boyfriend and I'm twenty-four. I should be getting off all the time from something like that," Heather explains a lot easier; and just like that they were back to their old selves.

"So tell him to eat you like you're a five course meal," Naya persuades, causing Heather laugh slightly at her choice of words; that was so like her.

"I have and he refuses," the blonde confesses "He said that pee comes out of there and it looks like a black hole. Not just mine, but all girls vagina's do,"

"It's a delicious black hole though," Naya sings, making Heather smirk as Naya made her way off the hotel floor, holding her clothes, placing herself in front of Heather. She kisses the top of her blonde mount and smiles down at her before walking over to the bathroom.

Heather could hear the water start as she imagined Naya stripping off her dress, only to make the feeling even worse. She wasn't sure how much more her body could handle as she continued thinking about her best friend in these situations.

Then a thought hit her like the Titanic hitting an iceberg. It was crazy and it would mean she was going to be cheating, but she knew this was the only way she could ever experience anything like this.

She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, seeing the steam flowing over the shower curtain, before peeling it open causing a yelp to escape Naya's lips.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Heather asked the obvious, but Naya waved it off like she wasn't really scared; sometimes she acted more like Santana than she realizes.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asks as the water continues cascading down Naya's naked form. Heather was entirely oblivious to this at the moment, trying to get out what she's been longing to say since Naya's demonstration.

"Show me," was all Heather could say, before Naya's eyes opened more than usual. "Show me how you do it; on me," she added, thinking it was possible that Naya didn't understand the first time.

"What about Taylor?" Naya mumbled over the water coming from the shower head. Heather glanced down for a moment. This was a once in a lifetime chance and she knew it'd be cheating, but he didn't have to know about it and he seemed to only expect her to do it to him, but the favor had to be returned and that was something she didn't get.

Heather just simply shrugged. "He won't find out," she tells the brunette, who just nods. There wasn't much convincing from Naya's standpoint, just because from what she already heard it wasn't exactly fair he wouldn't do everything he could to make her feel good. If she was in his position she'd be going down on Heather every night, but she'd never tell the blonde nor anyone else that for that matter.

"Okay, then get in here," she tells her, causing Heather to nod firmly like she was taking orders from a sergeant; more like a captain. She pulled her clothes off as fast as she could hopping from one side of the bathroom to the other as she pulled her boots off, making Naya giggle. Heather was somewhat clumsy and she thought it was absolutely adorable.

Heather stepped into the heated shower instantly getting chills from the water hitting her cool skin. Naya closed the shower curtain and fixed Heather against the cool tile causing Heather to gasp. Naya pulled her lips to Heather's, kissing her gently, but forcefully enough so she knew what she wanted. This was Naya's fantasy and she was getting to experience just this.

She grabbed Heather's hands and pulled them over her head, holding them firmly against the wall with her right hand, letting her left trail down to cup one of her breasts, letting a slight moan escape Heather's lips into Naya's.

Naya lowered her lips down to Heather's pale neck gently sucking and nipping at the flesh as Heather squirmed slightly, desperately trying to remove her hands from her friend's grip, only to have them held tighter. "I want to touch you," she breathed out in a throaty moan, causing a smirk to arise against her neck, but Naya didn't dare respond to it; she wanted the blonde to be restrained for as long as possible.

Naya captured one of Heather's nipples into her mouth sucking and gliding her tongue over the nub, letting go of Heather's hands, who instantly started placing her hands on her back, sending instant shivers down her spine, as she trailed her nails down it.

Naya pulls her lips away from the blonde's breasts, much to her disliking going back to the task at hand; making Heather feel things she's never felt before. She placed gentle kisses down her chest to her stomach, which tightened beneath her lips, getting to her hips allowing her fingertips to glide across the smooth skin.

Heather's core glistened from the water, but Naya hoped it was from more than just that. She gently placed kisses on the lips, sending instant shivers down her spine yet again.

Naya continued to tease the sensitive flesh, only to have Heather grab on to the back of her head and pull her closer to her, urging her to go further. Naya wasn't going to deny, she was loving this reaction out of the blonde; the teasing only prolonged this moment that would be unforgettable for her and hopefully for Heather as well.

Naya flicked her tongue against Heather's clit, stroking the back of her thighs, pulling her closer, allowing her tongue to push into Heather's core deeper than originally anticipated. Heather let out a sharp moan loud enough to cause an echo through the bathroom out to the hotel room.

Naya began sucking on the nub like it was lollipop and she longed for it's cherry flavor. Sliding in two fingers, Naya could feel Heather dripping and it only made her wonder when it started getting that way; she'd have to bring it up to her later or just hope that Heather would tell her.

"Ahh Naya," Heather groaned trailing one of her hands over the wall above her head as she pulled one of her legs up on the side of the tub, letting Naya get better access. She slowly rocked her hips to the thrusts of Naya's fingers and tongue movements dying for release to come. At the same time, she didn't want this feeling to end. This feeling of gratification that she hasn't felt in her entire twenty-four years of life.

Naya removed her fingers and grabbed hold firmly to Heather's butt, pulling her as close as possible, replacing her tongue where her fingers once were. This prompted Heather to let out a ill scream in ecstasy as Naya began to thrust in and out of her fast and hard, not caring that it'll be over soon; she just wanted to taste the blonde's sweetness.

"Mmm fuck Nay, I'm close. Faster," she breathed out the barely audible ending as she bucked her hips forcefully against Naya's thrusts, cupping her own breast in her hand, biting her bottom lip at the pleasure she was feeling till she suddenly felt this surge through her body, creating instant spasms.

She felt her whole body go weak as she let out her loudest moan to date. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her, but she was afraid of crashing down on Naya, so she was thankful to have Naya move up to her and cup her face in her hands and kiss her, instantly getting the taste of what Naya released.

Her kisses were soft and gentle. Her lips were just as much that. They tasted sweet and slightly bitter, but Heather chalked it up because she had some of her juices on her them.

Naya pulled away and smiled at her softly. Heather could tell that Naya had completely sobered up and it was possible that the alcohol may have sprung on her willingness, but to know that she was sober throughout this entire thing, almost made Heather burst with happiness.

"So how'd I do?" Naya asked body pressing against the blonde's, who just smirked and nodded in approval.

"You were right. You can eat a girl out like no other," she replied, making Naya get cocky a little bit, but Heather knew she was joking around.

"So can you teach me?" Heather asked not subtly, making Naya look at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to eat a girl out?" Heather repeated. "Only this time. I want to learn on you," She added in a slight humming tone, making Naya instantly smirk in a suggestive manner, then give her a slight nod. Naya had no problem being turned into a five course meal by Heather. All she could think about all of this was order up.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: First and probably only HeYa I'll ever do just because I don't really like writing real people fics, but I saw this meme and a few people really wanted it and nobody had filled it yet, so I thought I'd give it a chance. It was slightly rushed in the beginning (in my opinion) and got heavily smutty, then suggestive. Needless to say, I approved of it to a certain extent. Another reason I don't think I'll ever do one again is because I think I do real people fics very badly and I should just leave it to other people, but at any rate if you did enjoy this; I'm glad. In the meantime, review it, favor it (if you'd like), keep a look out for my new updates and check out the tumblr (<strong>lacksubstance. tumblr. com<strong>)_


End file.
